1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the detection of micro-organisms and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to the detection of pathogenic micro-organisms during the preparation of food for human consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
The contamination of foodstuffs, cosmetics, pharmaceuticals and the like by undesirable micro-organisms represents a significant threat to public health. In the past a number of methods to monitor the presence of such micro-organisms in foodstuffs, water supplies and on food preparation surfaces for example have been developed. Generally, such methods rely on conventional microbiological techniques, typically including the growth of micro-organisms on selective nutrient solid support media or alternatively in selective nutrient media. Subsequent morphological analyses are carried out. Such testing techniques are hindered by the fact that a result may not be obtained for 24 to 48 hours or more and the process is complex and laborious.
The demand for simple tests in which results as to the number of particular pathogenic micro-organisms present in a sample can been obtained in less time than the above described tests has lead to the development of alternative techniques. Such techniques are based on the growth of micro-organisms in nutrient media in the presence of an indicator specific to a micro-organism that is to be detected, or alternatively in selective growth media. A period of approximately 12 to 24 hours is still required for a result to be obtained in such testing assays. Generally, during all aspects of the preparation of food for human consumption and the like this time constraint is undesirable.
Other possible problems associated with the current assay systems available for detecting pathogenic micro-organisms may include the lack of containment of the micro-organism during the detection process and in the case of testing food preparation surfaces for example the standardisation of the sample area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means and method of detecting micro-organisms, or one which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.